


La Casa De Papel: An unexpected collaboration.....

by Greekfanofse25



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heist, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekfanofse25/pseuds/Greekfanofse25
Summary: The team of our favorite robbers managed to cheat the Spanish police. They have the upper hand again. But Professor is on the ropes! Alicia discovered him!!! What happened next??What happened between them??  An incredible collaboration is about to happen which will bring Professor and Alicia very close..So , what will happen between them??
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. "Zero point"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first attempt of writing a story so please be forgiving!  
> And sorry for my english. I know they are not the best but I'm trying.  
> I would love it if you'd leave kudos or comment!!  
> Enjoy!

Professor and Alicia are one opposite to other. On the one Alicia's hand is the gun and she marks Professor, having a creepy smile in her face. Professor is very surprised and he tries to think a good way to repel this crazy and demon woman. This is an evolution which he has never programmed and it was the one and only time which he didn't know what he had to do, how he protected himself , the whole plan. 

Nevertheless, Professor tried to improvise , with his demon mind , and he began to speak Alicia , welcoming her and lowering his hands.

“Hello Ms inspectora welcome in my poor refuge. How can I help you??” He said with a huge composure , as always.

“Oh I'm very glad to meet the biggest mind but the biggest bastard in Spain. You don't say to me , do you like my long coat?? It's enough sexy for you? My glasses , my glasses attract you puta?” Alicia said with a sarcastic tone. 

Professor continued the conversation with exactly same sarcastic tone which Alicia had adopted.

“ Ohh inspectora you speak in bad words, it's inadmissible from you. But I think that coat makes you fat. Ohh” He catched his mouth with surprise “ I'm so stupid. You are pregnant! I forgot it sorry” he said.

“ Υοu are very forgetful my little friend. Poor Raquel..... I believe that you don't forget to fuck her at least” Alicia said and Professor started to take the situation more seriously and an interesting conversation took part there.

“What do you want from me inspectora?” Professor said with a serious tone.

“ My little friend. You reach to my favorite topic. So” she took a deep breath and she said” Hear me. Hear me very very carefully. You have two simply fucking options to choose, they are very simple , believe me.”

“ Ι'm ready to hear them, I think that we have.....the same contact code” Professor said , winking at the inspectora.

“Have you a problem in your eye Professor , something like....a tick or anything else?” Alicia said to Professor with wonder.

“No no Alicia everything is okay. Something got in my eye.” Professor said stuttering.

“Anyway” Alicia said with a small smile.

“So the first option is to wear you these wonderful bracelets, you will follow me to fucking colonel and he with the government , will do your awful body at a greatest torture. Something like....Rio's torture “  
She said and Professor with a surprise” That's inspectora means that...”

“Wait , wait cool my friend ” Alicia said and she continued to talk him” The second option is an important collaboration.” 

“What kind collaboration??” Professor said.

“A collaboration. You and me together. I will become a part of your small organization” Alicia said.

Professor heard these options and he wanted to learn other details. He knew that he didn't do something else and he realized that the second option wasn't very bad. Of the contrary, it's a very good option because he thought that Alicia knew everything about the hidden police items and maybe was very useful for the continue of the robbery. Nevertheless, he wanted to confirm her intentions because she was a demon woman who could do anything unpredictable. 

Also he wanted to ensure the best conditions for your team and anything Alicia suggested to you , it must be agree with the team. Anything for them, anything for Mosxa , Berlin , Oslo and Nairobi.....

In the same time we must not forget that they had no idea about what happened in the refuge. Professor didn't justify his sudden cessation.

“Okay inspectora. Something else?” Professor whispered to her waiting for more details.

“ Just that?” Alicia said with wonder.

“Yes I want to know more details for my options my little inspectora”

“Okay , I don't like your stupid words but.....anyway. The second option excludes a mount of money , of course my dear puta” Alicia said while at the same time she marked Professor with the gun and she started to speak with him with an intense and serious tone.

“Look Professor. I believe that you watched my interview in TV , didn't see it?”

” Yes, yes of course I saw it” Professor looks her with a great attention.

“Perfect. So , I have set the goal of my life to distract this rotten and fucking system of puta Spain police and Spain government. Everyone of these betrayed me. One of one bastard. I want to take a revenge and I think that inside of you exists one of my the best ways to achieve this goal. Do you accept my proposal my friend??” Alicia said with her small creepy smile in her face and her seductively big eyes.

“Consequently, inspectora if I understand well I have one option and not two because my ''insignificant'' team is your lifeline , correctly?” Professor said expressing his point of view.

“Ha ha ha ....you are probably a comedian” Inspectora said laughing at him.

“Little Professor the things aren't like that. I'm not too stupid like you. If you don't accept the second option I hypnotizes you , I will put you in my car and you will be found in their small door of the fucking scene out of your favorite bank. After that, you knows what is going to happen.” Alicia said with her one only way.

“Yes but your revenge??”

“I have something equally effective in my mind believe me bastard but..... I'm not going to tell you for sure”

In reality, Alicia didn't have any choice to revenge .Everything has lost until the time she surrendered entire Spanish operation. She is doomed but Professor didn't know that.

Professor was her only chance to achieve her goal to throw the great Spain forces.

Nevertheless, she didn't want to look like that. She was a very proud and dynamic person and she didn't want to look vulnerable. She has never wanted anything like that in her fucking life.

About Professor , knew that Alicia is a very crazy and subversive person and the plan has already many of them. Whenever , he didn't know if he need another one.

In this way , Professor had to decide between two difficult parts.......to help inspectora risking further his team with her strange character or to try to mislead her with a trick avoiding the police and prison. Each part has pros and cons.

However , the choice is on him and his team of course....Which of two options will he chooses??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you believe about my first chapter?
> 
> Thank everybody for reading by the way!!!


	2. A difficult decision.

A characteristic and incomparable silence was in the small Professor' s refuge. Professor was deep in his thought , trying to find the right way, the right option to choose. He had to choose in a short period of time. The robbery was in full swing and everything hangs on a thread.

Alicia sat down on old armchair , marking Professor with her gun and eating a big bowl of chips.

“Hey, friend the chips finished. Have you anything to eat or you decide to answer to me at last?” Alicia said with a calm tone.

“Wait , wait a minute I think that I have a package of rice wafers somewhere” Professor said without he is willing to say his intentions.

“Look puta” Alicia began to lose her patience. ”Your fucking time is over. Enough!!!  
Tell me now your decision. But in the same time don't dare , not bring me this disgusting thing.”

“What are you talking about?” Professor said with wonder.

“For your fucking rice wafers of course” Alicia said with indignation.

“Why inspectora , are very tasty” 

In that time Alicia got up from the armchair and she hanged the gun on the Professor's cheek ,obviously nervous.

“Enough motherfucker I don't care for your fucking tastes , tell me now your decision “  
“Okay , okay inspetora put down the weapon” Professor decided to tell her something.

Alicia put down the weapon and Professor began to speak.

“Look Alicia. For a long time , me and anyone are in this fucking bank we are an integral team and all decisions we take them together. So , in this critical phase , I must consult my team.” Professor said , telling Alicia their values and he continued...

“If you want to be in our team , you must know that anything you do , you do for the team , independently of your own ambition. If you are willing to agree with them , I'm also agree upon your entry and I will advise my team for this direction. Otherwise you can wear me these wonderful bracelet and you will go me to colonel. The choice is on yours now”

Professor said everything he wanted Alicia. He played his last card and he has believed that Alicia will answer him yes. He decided tο agree her second option for the reason why she knew a lot of things about police and these can be very useful for continuation.  
Although about her strange character , Professor believed that he had the abilities to limit her and to exploit her , for his advantage , so he thought it at least.

Alicia heard very carefully everything he said and she was very silent for the first time that day. She , of course , is going to say yes for this option but , as we mentioned, she is a very proud person and she ideally would like to have more responsibilities in that team. This fact was impossible. So, she took a deep breath and she carried on him , her thoughts.

“Look Professor....”Alicia said with a serious tone. She was going to say things which was out of her. ”In fucking reality I don't have something else to do out of us. I am a kind of wanted too.”

“Whenever inspectora this fact means that-”

“Whenever this fact means that I am in your disposal for anything you want. I promise that I will be a very very faithful person that's as much as I can , of course.”  
Alicia said with a great confidence. She played her last card too. 

“Οkey, inspectora so , if I understand correct , you are ready to obey only my orders ,do you?” Professor asked Alicia for sure.

“Yes my friend , yes I'm ready to wear the Daly's mask. For the record , is the one and only time that I agree something like that. I have been always the boss. Everywhere. In any place.” Alicia said with a sadly face.

“Perfect , inspectora I understand your critical phase in your life. So ,as I told you I am agree with your entry but I need to call my team. Wait a minute.”

“Okay my friend , but I think that you are the boss here and you take the difficult decisions for the team” Alicia said trying to affect him for her own interest.

“But inspectora I told you that-”

“All right , all right call them. I understand....”

So , Professor called to the bank. The handset was picked up by Tokyo as usual. Anyone of them knew what happened in refuge but everyone was in turmoil. While Alicia got in refuge , Professor was talking with them and suddenly he closed it.

So , Tokyo picked up the phone and she said “Ohh my Professor you are alive , thanks god , what happened? Why are you closed the phone like that? Tell me please.”

“Tokyo , something came up. Go to the others and put on open earphone. It is emergency!” He said with a serious tone to do it as fast as she can.

“Okay , okay wait a minute.” Tokyo went to their medical center where were Stockholm , Rio , Raquel , Bogota , Palermo and Gandia of course. Denver was with the hostages together with Helsinki. Tokyo arrived there and with a panting voice said to them:

“ Emergency..... everyone here now guys” Tokyo said shouting with her loud voice.

“What happened Tokyo?” Palermo said with wonder.

“Professor.....Professor wants all of us. It is emergency.”

“What happened Tokyo? You sound in downstairs” Denver said with a great wonder while he went there together with Helsinki.

“You will understand in a few minutes. Professor everyone is here.” Tokyo said giving the speech to Professor”

“Perfect Tokyo. Hello everyone. Sorry for my absence but I want to say something to you. I am with inspectora Alicia Sierra. She discovered me , guys.”

Then everyone has socked. Raquel interrupted him.

“Are you okay? What are you doing to you this bitch?”

“Who said bitch fucking asshole” Alicia said with evil voice to Raquel.

“My ladies” Professor said trying to impose silence.

“Professor , don't worry we will find a way to get you out of there , we will chase this idiot.”  
Tokyo said , behaving impulsively as usual.

“Tokyo enough” Professor said and he continued “ Anyone from here won't speak again. The things aren't as they appear . Did you all understand me?” The big boss was indignant.

“Yess Sirr” said all synchronized.

“Bravo Professor you are very sexy when you get in nervous” Alicia said with impression.

At that time , Rachel eyes were on fire. She had a lot of nerves because of...... jealous. Nevertheless, she didn't say something and she let her husband to speak.

“Thank you inspectora. So , this woman suggests to me an option to agree and I think that is satisfactory of us.” 

“What kind of suggestion Professor?” Palermo wanted to understand more things.

“She suggested to me a collaboration between her and us. I want your opinions. ”The big boss said concluding your thoughts.

At first , Denver and Rio like loyal soldiers , told that they do anything he told. They trust him blindly . After them Palermo continued agree with the others , not wanting to create other problems . In general the whole team was positive with this option. Or.....probably almost everyone.

“And why must we have this puta in our team Professor? What will we win with her?”

“This is exactly what would say. Sergio this woman behaved to me very badly , don't forget it”

Raquel agreed with Tokyo where both of them were against of this version. Raquel because she had previous with her and Tokyo because she simply didn't want her.

“My ladies you will- Inspectora?” Professor look her with wonder in your eyes. Like something.... a thief or something like this.

“What my friend?” Alicia said.

“Do you hear this big sound? 

“Nop but...... this sound I hear actually ” Alicia said and in the same time a more thunderous sound was heard from the entrance of the refuge.

“What happened there??” Rachel was very upset with that situation.

“I don't know but sounds like..... Inspectora. Maybe....your putas follow you?”  
Professor said hoping for the opposite.

“Oh I don't know , I don't look for that. “

“I'm going to find out” Professor said with a trembling voice.

“Sergio be careful !” Rachel said.

“Professor we will go together”

“Nop Alicia you are pregnant! Stay here.”

“No I am fine believe me”

“ I said no. We agreed with something a few minutes ago.”

“Okay , okay take my weapon at least and if were my former bastards shoot them to their small dicks!” 

“Oh , okay , inspectora thank you and I will keep your advice for sure”  
He said with surprise and trembing voice

The situation is very critical.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the second chapter?
> 
> What do you believe that happened next? Tell me in comments!
> 
> Thank you all!!!!


	3. A fiery speech.

So , a great noise interrupted this critical conversation. All of them were afraid about that. The situation was very embarrassed. Professor moved with small and steadily steps , holding in his right hand the Alicia's weapon.

While he was reaching to the place where they thought that was this terrible noise , he heard a very familiar groan. It's sounds like...... Marseille! So, when Professor reached to the entrance he saw the fucking Marseille who had fallen to the floor for some reason and was screaming in pain!

“Ahh . Marseille what are you fucking doing here my friend? You annoyed me and all of us with your fucking noise....” Professor said with a loud voice and with a big relief.

“Sorry Professor. Aouts! Ι stumbled to this idiot wood. Aouts I hurt my leg. Help me!” Bogota said shouting very loudly because of his broken leg.

“Why do you come back here?”

“I had a strange premonition that something bad will happen to you.”

“ Good. Let's go inside. I have a first aid kit although normally I had to throw you out of here ” The big boss said obviously angrily but.....he forgot to say something to him.

Τwo men went inside where was Alicia. 

“Professor what happene-” Then Alicia without having time to complete her phrase , she saw Marseille to mark them with his gun!

“ So , my feeling was true. Don't worry my friend I arrange you problem” Marseille said when he was ready to shoot the woman and it's all over!

“Marseillee , It's not what you-” Professor not having the time to explain to him , he heard the sound of his gun. He shot her......

“Fucking bastard what are you doing? Are you idiot?” Alicia said obviously nervous with him.

Nevertheless , for his good luck , the bullet scratched her and everything is great.

“Marseille the things aren't as they seem. For god's sake!” Professor said and he explained the reason why this woman was there. He told to him that she wanted a collaboration and all details which had happened there.

“Oh okay Professor I understand sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Don't worry my friend everything is okay but you must be more careful”

“Everything is okay? Alicia said with wonder for what she heard “This man almost killed me!”

“Yes but you are very well inspectora enough. We have other things to deal with!!” Professor murmured with determination and he continued.

“So , where have we stayed here? The big boss said and he sat down to the armchair and waiting the team's reactions.

Inspectora was next to him caressing her belly and tapping nervously her right leg.  
She waited for a long time but she knew that she couldn't do something. She was to mercy of petty robbers.

“Professor sorry. I can't agree with you” Marseille took the speech obviously upset and determined to express his opinion.

“This puta gave the order and she almost killed Nairobi. She fooled her. She made her to believe that she would see her child! The most sacred thing which she had in this fucking planet! How can we trust this woman? This evil person?” Bogota said with a loudly voice and shouting to everyone and more specifically to Alicia. He loved Nairobi very much and he can't imagine his own face to work with inspectora together.

“Yes Bogota I understand that Nairobi was very unique for you as she was to all of us but-” Professor murmured while the “evil” woman interrupted him.

“Look my friend” Alicia took the speech and with a serious tone” these things took part to the past. I was executing fucking orders believe me. I did just my job. My fucking job”

“Yes but this decision was yours wasn't it?” Bogota pressed Alicia with his words.

“Bogota. Yes this decision was mine but I want to say something to you. I want to say something to all of you , guys.” Alicia said and after that she tried to speak inside to robbers' heart.

“ My job was very very ruthless. You must be a fucking bitch if you want to make a career or you simply survive for these difficult conditions like the stupid police system. So , for this reason for the reason to achieve to my career , I could be a fucking bitch. I had to live. I had to get over my problems about my forced personal life. The only way out was this job. I am not a bad person or.....I could have been a bad person , maybe...I'm a little capricious but after I realized the corrupt police system , everything was dead for me.”

“Okay , inspector-”

“Don't interrupt me Professor!” Alicia murmured to Professor and she continued her monologue.  
” So , I think that....in this critical phase which is you and me the best thing is to continue together. For this phase of my life , I am a right person and I think that I can be more better. I humbly apologize if you think that your friend was hurt because of me. I only want of you a chance to prove to you what I say. What I say in this fucking time”  
Alicia had a soul deposit there , believing that she managed to bring them to her part.

“Inspectora! You were a real watercourse! Bogota. Do you have something to tell?” Professor obviously surprised with her monologue gave the speech to Bogota.

“Yup Professor. I think that after what inspectora said I think....that we will can give her the opportunity which she want but..... you inspectora , you should know that I don't forget this fact too easily...”

“ My friend , I understand you for sure. Believe me I will try to change that.” Alicia look like that she had changed indeed. In every word she told.

“Perfect. So , anything else? Does anyone want to say something?” Professor said and it seems that everything is okay. Anyone told something. Everyone was surprised but.....out of Tokyo of course.

“She says lays. My Boss , she is a liar!” She told.

Alicia didn't pay attention with her and the only thing she said was..” Professor. Are you have these rice wafers final? I suddenly get hungry.” She said with a little creepy smile in her lips.

“Tokyo enough! Let us vote. Raise the hands of those who are in favor ” Professor fluttered her wings and the voting had begun. Everyone raise their hands.... out of Tokyo. Alicia was in the team more.

“Professor yes. I say yes! I want this woman in the team. I like her!” Marseille told his opinion.

“Okay Marseille. I didn't mean you but....... anyway”

“ Why Professor he is very sweety! Thank you handsome boy” Alicia said winking to him with a small smile in her lips.

“Okay , okay. Let's move on.” The boss told to them.

“Ohh Raquel! Are you raise your hand? I am surprised!” Alicia said with a sarcastic tone.

“Yes Alicia I decided to support my husband opinion . Do you have any objection for that?” 

“Are you serious? Obviously I don't have.” Alicia said

“Okay my ladies and gentlemen according to your votes Alicia is a part for our humble team. I 'm very glad for this evolution and I think that you Alicia will not disappoint us.” Professor said welcoming Alicia in the team.

“No Professor you don't disappoint from me. Trust me” Alicia murmured with a big smile eating the rice wafers at the same time.

So , this....small break finished with happy end. Alicia want only to help them and not to injure them as we had all believed. Everything had to become what they were and they continued what they had left behind. That's was The biggest robbery in Spain!

“Guys the brake it's over! It's the time to return to our job. We have some money to take.” Professor said with a proud style. “Denver , Stockholm and Helsinki go to hostages.”

“Yes sir”

“Tokyo and Raquel stay with Gandia. Bogota goes to workers and I want to know what the things are going. Rio stay with Tokyo. Palermo you wait special instructions.”

“Okay boss” Everyone said with one voice.

“Marseille go where I sent you before you came here and upset us.”

“Okay Professor sorry again!”

“All of us must follow the plan. Stay tuned Marseille .” Professor said with determination. He found himself again.

“Ahhh!” Professor closed the earpiece.

“And about me my friend?” Alicia asked for your role.

“You inspectora from now you will stay here and you will do the things which do Rachel while she was with me. I will explain you.”

“ Okay good good!” Alicia murmured with enthusiasm.

“But not inspectora” Professor said doing Alicia to wonder with him.

“What?”

“ We must find a name for you. A town or a city which you want.”

“Aha correct. Let me think. Aha I think that I found my name”

“And what is this”

“ My name will be Jeddah”

“Jeddah? Are you sure?” This name doesn't like to him.

“Yes my name is Jeddah. I'm half Arabic whenever yes I like it. I don't think that you have problem for this but even if you have it , I will have it if it rains you”

“ Okay , okay Jeddah no problem” Professor said raising his hands.

“ Perfect. From now I want-” The loud sound of the landline.

Who fucking was then? This number however , was not from the bank.....


	4. Alicia Sierra.

Day 1 of a new start. For a new start with a new member in the group of millions. Her name is Alicia Sierra or more specifically....Jeddah. A mysterious woman who have passed a lot of difficult things and situations which she didn't say to the other people.

She had a strange childhood. Her father was a very authoritarian inspector and one of the most famous in fact. Fabio Sierra by name. Everyone in Spain behaved him with respect certainly. He forced her to learn all the laws of Spain as if they were a little song. He saw in her daily routine criminals in fucking prison while her father took her with him to work. He was the reason which she got into to this profession.

Her mother was a very pleasant person who came from Arabia and more specifically from Jordan. This woman was the Alicia's role model. A very independent woman who could do whatever she wanted and achieved what she achieved by relying on her own strengths. Maybe was the only person who could command the big Sierra.

“I am the best police officer in Spain and I command the greatest and more evil bastards in this fucking country. I don't tolerate my daughter to do something other than that.”  
Alicia's father kept saying to her. She was only 15 years old. She always wanted to be a professional dancer and she dances in the biggest music scenes of Spain! Indeed she had a lot of talent and all the specifications to succeed. She was a very tall girl with long calligraphic legs with a great flexibility. Also she had a flawless face with gorgeous green eyes , with an awesome expressiveness in the look like an angel. 

Nevertheless , although she continued to make lessons, she had never managed to fulfil her dream. She fulfil her father's dream and she managed to be one of the most evil inspector in whole country but always she was in her father's shadow.....

She never liked this profession but at independent University of Madrid which Alicia was studying criminology , was there something but more specifically...... someone who helped her to get over it and she saw this job with a different eye. That someone called Samuel Gonzalez. He was in the same age with Alicia and was a very very good handsome guy who always made her laugh.

At first time , he was passing by her almost unnoticed. But when he spoke to her for the first time through social acquaintances and she understood that this guy could make her happy. He did anything for her , anything to feel better and to see her father's decision more carefully and concentrated. Only he took her off these virtues. They had an awesome chemistry. They were like friends but...something more than that. 

However , this magical relationship helped Alicia to gain meaning in her life. This relationship kept a lot of years. So, this wonderful situation ended up in a marriage and after a while Alicia became pregnant. In the meantime , Alicia's mother was dead...She suffered for a long battle with cancer. Alicia was socked from this death and her posture hardens very much against criminals. So, this fact was very unpleasant and....it became worse....

After almost 3 months , an another unexpected thing happened in her life. Samuel was dead in car accident while he was gone to buy an amazing gift for their acquaintance anniversary that was the day he died. They just completed 20 years together......

So , Alicia had to face up with a one more loss than her mother and she had reached one step away from suicide. Nevertheless , she didn't put it down. She got to her feet again and decided to continue her fucking life for her unborn child , becoming the most evil and the most amazing inspector in Spain. All these until she went to the doorstep of the greatest robbers in history!

However , the evolutions in this fucking situation , in this fucking robbery didn't have many margins for complacency. 

Alicia and Professor were as always in refuge and Professor prepared the next step while he had organized the whole team. As soon as he went to give the next moves to Palermo the other phone rang. He picked it up and there was...a different voice , a voice which he didn't hear very often until this moment. 

“Hello how can I help you” Professor whispered with a relax tone in her voice.

“Hello fucking bastard. Colonel Prieto is here I want to speak to you.” 

“Ohh distinguished personalities I have the honor to speak today.” Professor said with a sarcastic tone.

“So, from this real time , on the negotiations wil become with me. Alicia is also wanted now.”

Colonel didn't know something about the collaboration and he didn't know that he spoke not only with him but also with his own former colleague. This fact Professor had to take advantage with some way. Colonel despite of scandal which resulted from Alicia's revelations and the angry reaction of the press and public opinion , he managed to repel them because of government of course which refuted the accusations and also gave him increased responsibilities.

Nevertheless , anyone believed her lies......

“Alicia don't talk , don't move ,don't breathe , do nothing” The big boss whispered with a lowly voice so that the other man didn't hear him while Alicia nodded without speaking.

“ Do you say something?”

“ Nop colonel I wait with impatience what you want to say” Professor said.

“ Okay. You may have won a battle iha de puta and you won back your bitch but you didn't win the war . However , I have a suggestion for you.” Colonel played a somewhat strange card then...”I will suggest you a deal”

“ A deal? About me and you? What kind of it?” A great wonder unfolded in the refuge. Many suggestion at last days for him...

“ So , hear me. I offer you to leave form this fucking bank with whatever you want. Me and my army will retire for this business.”

Professor was very skeptical at that moment. He didn't imagine what Colonel want from him or... he came something probably to his mind but he didn't want it to be true. Colonel continued his thought without let Professor to interrupt him. He was very autocratic.

“In exchange for this kind of freedom which I offer to you I want.....to catch with your team the fucking puta Alicia Sierra , this fucking traitor of nation. I don't how you manage it but I'm sure that you find the right way. I promise you in my honor. What I say is a law” Colonel said crossing his two left fingers behind his back. He seemed obviously that he said lies and only lies to Professor.

However , Colonel introduce an unexpected deal. A tragic conjecture. He introduced to condemn Alicia. The new member of your team. The person who sitting right next to him. He and Alicia remained motionless , speechless and clearly surprised. Professor had lost his words and the only who said to colonel was...” Okay Colonel I....need a few time to talk to my team. I need 24 hours.”

“Well. I call you at right 24 hours not one more.”

“Perfect. See you soon.” Professor said with a trembling voice.

“My friend!! Did I hear well or my ears laugh? What fucking happened here? Fuck his puta madre , fuck his micropenis fuck fuck fuck.... What the hell . Why must always get rid of his big head. Okay my bracelet is there take them and wear to me. I will be wise.” Alicia was in critical situation. She had suffered from a delirium! She was sure that the big boss will surrender without second thought to the government. Nevertheless Professor knew what he could do with her.

In fucking reality , our big boss this incredible mind had predicted this evolution. He knew the rage and the supreme anger that all the highest officials had to her face and for this reason he waited this proposal. He knew that although they loathe him , they appreciated that he was the only one who managed to deceive them. So , he knew exactly what he had to do. This fact could be characterised a present for him.

Prοfessor , of course , he wasn't going to hand her over. On the contrary , he did anything to keep her because with that way he will become a kind of hero for her. With that way he will rise more in her eyes and she will probably show more zeal to achieve their goals. Also even though she said so much about her , he wasn't convinced one hundred percent from her but she couldn't find out. He always makes second thoughts about the humans behaves and intentions.

However , it is common secret that they would never let him to do whatever he wanted so easily and they keep their promise. It was impossible after all he has done to them. Something like that will hit the already wounded forces of Spanish prestige. The most simple case scenario could become and the most beneficial.

So , while Alicia had passed a kind of panic attack he tried to calm down with....a playful trick.

“Okay , Alicia bring to me the bracelet. I will try to be good with you.” Alicia brought it and while she gave them to him , he said “ Oupss. I have lost the keys! Ahh it's very pity. I'm afraid that I can't capture you Jeddah.” Professor said intentionally her code name.

“What do you say? Really? But why?” Jeddah whispered with wonder.

“ Trully yess. Look Alicia you are a member of my team more. I am not going to accept this proposal with a second thought. I have given you a promise and here everything we say is an order and especially when it comes to woman like you.” 

“Ohh my friend thank you but....the other guys. They maybe don't agree with that if they find out” Alicia was a very surprisingly face. 

“ Nop Alicia I am not going to say nothing to them. This is something like.... our little secret. I don't think that they need to know it. Besides , like you said I am the big boss.” Professor is the truth that he don't embrace this view. That something like this applied. But he could become more pleasant to her.

“ Ohh okay my friend now you are right. I am very surprised with you” Jeddah was very very happy with this way of things. She was a right member of the team more.

Nevertheless , out of them , she maybe began to see Professor with an another eye. She began to look him more attractive. She was impressed from him. Something like change for her , something like... she had to feel it for a long time......


	5. The phone rang...

It had been about 22 hours since the colonel's deadline. A new day was dawn there. The issue about Alicia has been resolved and they took a nap οn their uncomfortable armchairs. Just came in the morning Professor had to learn what the hell others do in the bank.

“So , we have 2 hours until Colonel rings the phone. Call to the bank please until I go get us some coffee. Remember is the left phone not the right ” Professor whispered with half open eyes and waking voice to Alicia.

“ Ahh okay my friend okay ahh” Alicia said yawning intensively and not having all her senses at the best level due to sleep. Then she had to call to the bank. So , she called to them and.......

“Welcome asshole do you decide so fast?” Oupss. She called to the wrong person. She used the wrong phone fuck. She didn't say something and she hung up the phone immediately without saying anything happily . She thought something right in her sleep. It's a fact! 

“ My friend I did a little.....bullshit right now.” Alicia said shouting with her characteristic shrill voice to big boss and she began to say what she fucking did there.

“What happened inspectora? Don't shout! My ears ached! Tell me.” Professor said with indignation.

“Okay look. I call the phone like you told me but.... I call with the wrong phone and Colonel got up it....”Alicia whispered with a creepy smile in her face like a little cat that had just broken a jar.

“Ohh know Alicia why? Why? I told you the left one. I was clear. What do you say to him? I don't think you spoke to him , you spoke?”

“No no I hang up it immediately.” 

“Thank Go-” Not having time to finish the sentence he heard the left phone ringing. Was Colonel!

“From now Alicia don't breathe like we have said. Yes Colonel what do you want from me?”

“ What games do you play iha de puta? Why do you call me? What do you want anyway? You have two fucking hours yet. I'm not your little bitch. ” Colonel said obviously angry.

“Nop Colonel. It was a mistake a small...mistake. I call you by mistake a lot of sorrys.” Professor tried to patch up what Alicia did so as he doesn't understand things that don't concern him...

“ What do you say now? What do you say? You call me to the relevant so simply. We are not a restaurant or a TV show here bastard. Get serious.” 

“Okay Colonel. You have a point indeed. I said sorry.” Professor whispered to Colonel obviously upset.

“Well well I will not tolerate another such mistake though. You have one and half hours yet. Be careful.” Colonel said and hung up the phone , relieving in the same time the big boss who was very angry but in the same time almost cool with Jeddah...

“ Ahhh. Do you see it? Do you see what made me to do Alicia?”

“ Yes sorry my friend. I was so stupid....” Jeddah whispered obviously regretfully.

“Okay it was the first time your first mistake and I roll my eyes for now but you must be more careful. We do serious things here a serious job indeed. A little mistake you see what can happened. You must have one hundred percent concentration like me.” 

“Yes I..... Do you smell something glowing Professor?” Alicia said with a little wonder.

“Ohh. The toasts the toasts!” Professor had forgot the toasts. Someone didn't have one hundred percent concentration in that time....

“ Hahaha okay big boss congratulation. Don't forget. One hundred percent concentration hey.” Alicia said laughing and having a remarkable sarcastic tone in her voice. 

“ Ah they became coal... I understand this bad taste joke Alicia. Anyway” He said while his face became a little red and he continued. “ Call for me with the right phone the bank and give me the earpiece please.” The big boss whispered to her. She called to the right receiver that time and the phone was picked up by Palermo. 

“Hey , Professor. How are you? How is coexistence with the other woman?” 

“ Everything is okay” He said looking at her with a thunderous look.” So , Palermo I want the daily report. Where are we? Tell me.”

“Okay, I have bad news for you unfortunately....” Palermo whispered to him with a serious tone and he continued.” Bogota informed me that broke a machine down there and it will need some days to fix it , so we had , so we will have less so more time to complete. I would like to inform you that we will have some delay in the original plan.” 

“Ah okay Palermo we have a little margin for that fortunately. What phase of completion are we currently in?” The big boss asked for some details.

“We are in...... almost 65% for completion. We are in satisfying level I think.”

“ Yes Palermo it is true. It's a fact but we must not be relaxed. We must be careful. Don't forget this. You have to be in readiness. The outdoors are likely to react even harder than ever. Tell everyone.” 

“Yap yap . I understand. Be sure.” Palermo replied to Professor.

“ Something else?” 

“ No no Mister.....ohh no no I think that Raquel wanted to talk with you.”

“Okay give it to me.”

“Sergio! How are you? I want to tell you only that I love you and I miss you!!”

“ Raquel!” Professor said her name and with that name he said the other woman Alicia jumped out of her chair and looked at him with a strange look as if she had been bothered her. Professor continued...

“ Miss you too Raquel. Be sure about that. We finished in a while and I pr-”

“My friend , are you done? We have a few jobs.” Alicia interrupted him rather..... deliberately.

“ What did she say?” Raquel said angrily.

“ Nothing nothing. I must have to close you. Goodbye!” He whispered very sweety to Raquel and he closed the handset. 

“ Jeddah what happened?”

“Nothing my friend. Ι just don't like the 'syrups'. “ She said and she continued with a sarcastic voice. “ 'Ohh Raquel I love you too ohh' Very cutee indeed” She with said ironic attitude.

“ Okay Alicia what to do. We have our conquests...” He whispered with a ridiculous smile looking at the vast for no reason...  
“Okay , Goerge Clooney. Can we start now?” Alicia said making fun of him!

“Yes bad woman. Let's turn to you. I want to tell me some secret details about the the fucking police. I think that you have been there for many years.”

“ Yes Professor I have been in for many yearss. After all , my father was also inspector and I had gone there since I was a child.”

“Aha. Of course Fabio Sierra. How did not think about it. So let me imagine , because of him you became too , right?”

“Yes yes but....can we not to talk about that?” Alicia said with a sad face for one and understable reason which Professor didn't know of course....

“ Okay. Tell me now what you have for me. For your team.” Professor didn't continue that time the conversation about her , seeing her obviously sad and upset with that topic.

“ Perfect. So , I will say something for fucking stupid Prieto which you must use against to them definitely. This bastard something hiding in his house...” She look right and left and with a lowly voice.” drugs!”

“Drugs? How is this done?”

“ Yes yes. Covering from the police force he has created an entire buisiness. He is very asshole. I learned secretly after a search which I did to find things like that.”

“ These sound very well to me. But..... How can we prove this fact.” The big boss seemed very satisfied.

“”Don't worry. I want his address. So , you can send your doggy Marseille and he will find everything we want.”

“Oh yes amazing. You have one another point. Bravo!” He was very surprised with her for the first time.

“I'm very glad that you like it Sergio really. Oups...I say you Sergio. I'm teasing you?” Alicia said that because he knew that only Raquel says at him like that.

“ Hahaha No no. Why do I mind this?” He asked her with wonder and laughing.

“ I think that Raquel had only this privilege okay”

“ Anyway you can say to me like that. Do you have anything else?” Professor whispered....changing the conversation.

“ Yes Professor ex-.....aouts...” Suddenly Alicia began to have a great abdominal pain.

“What happened what happened?” 

“ My bellyy...”

“What? Come here .” Professor touched her belly with a great tenderness as if he was expecting his own child and looking her with great compassion.

“ I think that he will become a footballer my deary. It was a simply kick. A very rough kick for sure.

“ ohh the cracked! I was in pain. It hasn't done this to me again. Anyway , thank you Sergio . You will become a very good father for sure!” Alicia said to him and she began to come towards him .

“ Ohh Jeddah nothing and than you for that.” For some strange reason they had come very close.

They had just come even closer when......”Ntrinnnn” The phone rangg.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you believe about this chapter??
> 
> Tell me in comments. Thank you all for the support!!


	6. Cursed boringly....

“Ohh the phone”

“Yes the phone...”

“He will probably be the asshole. The deadline is over.”

“Yes the asshole.... eee Prieto I mean Prieto.”

Alicia and the big boss were one opposite to other for different reason in that case , having a awkward moment there indeed . They came closer. Something happened there. Maybe an erotic atmosphere. A great attraction. They became more closer for Alicia's belly of course.

It's a fact that Professor had a huge sensitivity about this issue. It is well known that a few months ago , he and Nairobi with Nairobi's initiatives had decided an important deal. Professor was to grow up the Nairobi's baby. It is true that Professor is the best person and the best mind to be a father. The Nairobi's death was very painful for him. He was harmonized with the idea that he would become a father.

He had learned all the techniques of a generation , he had learned everything about babys , while at the same time he had reached in the point of learning everything about the gestation. This shows the need he had to become a father of a small child. This Nairobi's death cost him more than any other all these years of robberies. This situation was very difficult for him....

Maybe so , he saw in Jeddah's face a chance to accomplish something that was not fulfilled. Something that could fill a void on his life and his heart , as much as this gap seems to be filled. Nairobi was unvaluable anyway.....

So , this little attraction took place in this shelter which interrupted by...one who wanted to remove her from Professors life. He was none other than Colonel Prieto.  
The deadline was over , revealing how fast the time passed in this robbery.

“ Okay Sergio cool. Everything is okay , everything is okay. ” Professor spoke in low voice to himself , to make him feel better. He was very nervous at that moment...He picked up the phone and he said.

“Who is here?”  
“ Your biggest nightmare is iha de puta. Your time is over. Tell me now your decision for you own sake.” Prieto whispered with a loud voice.

“ Oh hello Colonel. So I take my decision. I an not going to agree your proposal. I'm almost sure that this deal it is never but never going to take on flesh and bones , because of your fucking temperament. Also I 'm a very honest man and I could not condemn a person who I don't know and I have nothing to do with her. “ Professor said with a serious and robust voice.

“Fucking idiot what are you talking about? Are you crazy?”

During this conversation Alicia was here without saying anything of course. She was silent but she was very bored with that. So , she got up to get something to eat. There were only rice wafers! For God sake!!!

She took them and she headed back to Professor. When she went to sit down she stumbled on the chair and she hit her leg shouting.

“Ahhh my leg. Aouts!!!” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck she shouted! She was heard a lot! She sounded to Prieto for sure.....

“ Fucking idiot this puta this female worm is there! I'm sure. Iha de puta. You have it very badly.” Prieto whispered with threats.

“ No no Colonel. She wasn't Alicia. She was....my little siste-” The big boss was very upset and then....

“Yes old asshole I ' m his 'sister'. Alicia Sierra your biggest nightmare is here. Who dared to call it that?” 

“ Damn you , Professor I won't leave it like that . You will suffer the consequences fucking bastard , both for you and for the slug next to you” 

“Iha de puta come here to tell me come here bastard , idiot” Alicia was in collision while Colonel has closed the phone and she talked to a dead one. It's a pity.

“Perfect. Now what did you understand? Are you pleasant with that case ?” The big boss was very angry with her but in the same time he could not angry with her. As if something was holding him.

“Ah yes my friend sorry but....I enjoy it . I have to curse for a long time. I need it.”

“And now!! You believe that will we alive , after that?” Professor said with sarcastic tone and with a bitterness in his words.

“Ohh my little friend. Maybe you have lost your form. Do you want a rice wafer?”

“What do you mean?”

“Pfff.. Remember. I said to you a very very well news some time ago.” Alicia tried to remember her revelation to him.

“Aha. Correct. You have a great point Alicia. How come I didn't think about it.” The big boss said grabbing his head with wonder.

“ Yup . So , shout the handsome boy Marseille with your lads and save us.” Alicia had a genius and cool eye. A feature that Rachel had it but not so cunningly.....

“ Okay okay. So , I name this plan Collombiano... Thank you Alicia for this. You are a real diamond!” He made a compliment to her.

“ Oh nothing!” She answered to him very abruptly.

Then Professor immediately called to Marseille to come there as fas as he could.

“Marseille where are you?”

“ This time I am in a cafe to get a strawberry smoothie but.....it is very crowded here , could not do something today....” He said with disappointment.

“ Okay I skip the fact that you will go to get a smoothie. Give up what you do and come again and take the others to come now! How much time do you need?”

“ Ohh Boss again?”

“ Yes again!”

“ Okay I am with the others now. We are relatively close to the shelter , so we will be there in...half an hour I believe.”

“ I wait. Go fast!!”

Half an hour has passed and Marseille along with his acquaintances came there. Alicia and Professor were in one side and opposite to them were the other guys.

“ So , hello everyone.”  
“Hi guys. Hi handsome boy” Alicia said winking to Marseille.

“Hello inspectora.” Marseille said winking and he in turn.

“ Ahaa. Anyway. Your mission today is as follows. It is very simple and I want your attention.” Professor said and he began to analyze your plan.” The plan named 'Colombiano'. You will have to go in a fucking house which has many of ones that Marseille loves.”

“Drugsss!!”

“ Yes Marseille drugs.” The big boss said with a small smile.

So , you will take this address. You will go there. Maybe you break the door I don't know. I am not afraid , you will find it and after that... Alicia. Do you know exactly where they could be?”

“ Ehmm nop my friend unfortunately. But I know that he stays alone in this phase of his fucking life so,...the house it's empty and it isn't very big house. I have gone many years ago.” 

“ Okay Jeddah thank you.”

“Jeddah hahaha who is Jeddah? Marseille said laughing for your bad luck.

“ I am Jeddah. Do you have any problem for that fucking boy?” Alicia said angrily to him.

“ Ahh sorry my girl sorry I don't know that. I don't have problem I don't”

“ Anyway , don't distract me! Whenever you will go there , you go inside and when you find them you will take pictures with your phones and after that you will come here. Caution!! At your pictures the house must be clearly visible so that I can send to them. Also.... you have just one hour. The house is two squares below. These pictures are going to send to Colonel Prieto who is very angry. If you don't go fast I am sure that at next 2 hours we have unpleasant news and for this the guys at the bank will pay for this anger.” Professor explained all details and all the criticality of the situation.

“ Yes sir we won't disappoint you for sure. Let's go!” Marseille said with surely.

Then they left and in shelter stayed Professor and Alicia as always.

“ Ouff Let's see. I think that they won't fuck them.”

“ You believe that the bastard it will take to react so long?” Alicia whispered to him with wonder.

“ Yes I think it isn't so easy to synchronized all his soldiers , you must know it well.”

“Yes , indeed.”

“ Yes , Alicia I didn't ask you. How many months will you give birth?” Professor began a more low conversation about them.

“ If I remember well I will give birth in almost 10 or 20 days yet”

“ Aha okay. It's very nice to know that you have a child.”

“ Yes indeed but.... in this phase of my life I don't think that is very pleasant” Alicia said with a bitterness in her speech.

“ Yes but whatever it is happy because a life is born , a soul which you can create as you wish. This fact is very important.” Professor revealed how much he loves children. 

“ Emm yes indeed I didn't thimk this side thank you a lot. Older I think that children are just little monsters” Jeddah whispered a little laughing.

“ Hahaha no of course Alicia “

“ How do you have such an opinion about them? Do you have children” Alicia continued the conversation.

“ No no Alicia I don't have but....general I like looking for such things...” He said without reveal to her , his little secret and he continued “ What do you say to name the child?”

“ Fatima. I want to name her Fatima because at first it is girl and second because... this name remind me my mother..” Alicia said with a low voice with obvioulsy sad style....

“ Aha okay. Is a wonderful name bravo.” Professor said and he changed the conversation.

“ Aha so , let's hear al little radio to see if anything has happened in our country.”

Then he turned on the radio and in the news bulletin he had at the time said...

“ A long bang was heard near the fatal bank of Spain , something like a bomb or maybe shots!! Our correspondents there investigate everything. For any newer we will inform you with one another breaking news...”

Fuck what happened there. In that time Professor and Alicia look at each other not knowing how to react.....

“ My friend? What does this mean?”


	7. Lack of trust.

The situation was very critical. Alicia and Professor were panicked by what they heard. Was the big bastard Prieto or something completely random? The only solution was the communication with the bank....

“ So , Alicia composure composure. We must to stay calm and we act calmly and logically.” The big boss tried to stay in a normal phase having a clear mind.

“ Yes yes”

“Perfect I......I call to the bank.”

“ Yes . You must call to the bank.”

Alicia and Professor thought with a right way. Then the big boss called to the bank with a great nervously. The call is answered by Tokyo and it seemed that....everything is okay in any case...

“ Yes Professor. What happened? The daily update is later!”

“ Palermo , Palermo! Everyone is okay?” 

“ Yes , Professor everyone is okay. Out of...”

“ Out of?” Professor was very nervous.

“ Out of Helsinki. He ate a lot at night and he has heartburn”

“ Aha okay okay. I heard in radio something like... shots near to the bank and I...afraid maybe the Colonel maid a raid to yours. Ouf! I was relieved now. Alicia. Are you listening everything is okay for some reason!”

“ Really? Yesss” Their heart went to their place.. “ I put the radio back on”

Then in radio said the following words. “ Shots and a bomb appeared to have exploded in a car near the bank of Spain which , according to our journalist's report , was done for financial disputes between big businessmen!”

“Xmm okay we understand.....”

“Yes but....boss. Why were you so worried? Why will Colonel react with us? Are you hiding something?” Palermo was a right watercourse of questions. It was probably the time for revelations...”  
“ Yes... Palermo became something that I didn't tell you.” Professor said with a lowly and with a shame in his voice...

“ About what?”

“ So, Colonel Prieto suggested a proposal. A proposal which I rejected a moment ago and I explain to you all details where I did that. At first shouted to everyone else to come here again to hear them all I want.”

Palermo shouted them and all reached at the point where Palermo is located. He said to them the first Professor's words and they waited his causes..

“ What do you do my Professor that you did not have to tell us anything. We want a good explanation.” Tokyo said.

“ Yes Tokyo. So , as I said, Prieto made me a proposal a proposal which, after I thought I rejected it and I will tell you what it was.... He gave to us a freedom to take anything we want In the bank in exchange to find and to give them …..Alicia , without he knew that she was next to me.”

“ Why was she next to you?” Raquel whispered.

“ Who Alicia? The known Alicia? Tokyo said.

“ Yes my ladies I don't answer now for your questions”

“ Yes but Professor why didn't you tell us? Here we say it all and you know it. “ Palermo said with a complaint..

“ For the simple reason that I thought that it didn't so important for conversation. I believe that everyone there know that this bastard will not going to give to us all of them. This person the only thing which he want is to catch us and he will go in a exotic island in Karaiviki. He hates us!! Whenever I guessed that....I didn't have to upset you and you stop working on it. After all, Alicia is now a member of our small group and we could not give her so easily to them.” Professor explained with many details everything has became.

“Okay okay. You are right Professor” Denver said while all the team nodded in agreement.

“ Sergio , that 's means that Prieto doesn't know that Alicia stay with you?” Raquel said.

“ Emmm....Nop. For bad luck he heard her a few minutes ago but.......Due to some revelations which Alicia revealed to me the issue will be resolved in a few minutes. I sent Marseille.” The big boss put the things in their place.  
“ Aha. Congrats Alicia. I'm surprised with you.” Raquel said without have sarcastic tone in her face.

“ Ohh thank you Raquel thank you a lot.” Alicia said to her a simple thank you.

“So , everyone is okay?” The big boss whispered.

“ Yes , sir” 

“ Palermo are you okay?” Professor asked specifically because he was not heard very clearly from the phone.

“ Emm yes yes boss everything is okay.” Palermo said but....in reality nothing was okay. He was a very proud person which wanted he always wanted to be important because of his leadership and to know everything by acting like he knows exactly what is best for everyone. 

Nevertheless , it is obvious that Professor didn't rely on him for this role and for that he was very disappointed and mentally exhausted but.... at the same time he could not say something because he has done a lot of stupid things in the past....

“ Perfect. Everyone to his job. Palermo we will talk tomorrow thank all of us for understanding.” Professor said.

“ Ouff. I think that they took this with a good eye. They don't angry.”

“ Yes. the way you say it makes sense that they can't be angry with you , my Professor eee......Sergio. Sergio I wanted to say.” Alicia said distorting.... her words somewhat. 

“ Thank you Jeddah. Anyway” Professor said not commenting this...wrong. He generally saw that there is something in the atmosphere between them, but he was still not sure what he was feeling. Let's not forget that Rachel is there too. A woman who marked his life. 

After 40 minutes Marseille appeared in shelter while Jeddah wanted to say other details about the police system. At the exact moment they said. Bogota was together with the other men of course. For their good luck Prieto didn't react and everything was calm from this time...

“ Marseille. Well done you are on time! What happened? Everything is okay?”

“ Yes Professor but....”

“ What? What?” Professor was very upset , constantly eating his fingernails out of nervousness. Alicia waited with the same agony.

“But the bastards and more specifically Mpenhamin didn't allow me to enjoy some of them..”

“ Pff Marseille focus on me. The photos are perfect? As I asked you to be?” The big boss had lost for a little his composure.

“ Yes yes the pictures are the best! Generally we had no difficulty getting inside. The house didn't have alarm! It was incredible! The drugs were in a hatch on the kitchen floor completely hollow but it didn't seem very clearly. Inside out of them had mousetraps and a special gas that stinks too much. Benhamin almost regrets but we are used to such smells. Others would have died from it.”

“ Okay , Marseille I understand. I'm sure that this gas was a kind of protection of them. So” Professor said and he look the pictures together with Alicia. Indeed the photos was very well and the seemed all details which they need. But... while the look them a photo made a special impression to them...

“ Marseille , what is this photo?” Then they look a selfie which were Marseille Benjamin and other men together with druggs and with happy faces without touch them of course. A real enjoy. They were crazy!!

“ Me and the others boss” 

“ Okay.... I think that you don't want to sent this to Colonel , right?” Professor said with small smile in her face unable to contain his laugheters!

“ If this photo can help us I don't have problem. We will sacrifice for the team.” 

“ Haha Yes Sergio. You must sent this photo for sure!” Alicia said laughing with a sarcastic tone in her words.

“ Nop of course. Anyway. Let's send them..Benhamin and others you can leave form here. Thank you very much. Marseille. You will go to to bring something to eat. We don't cook today ” 

' Okay boss I will go. See you soon.”

Then Professor sent the photos with the fax to Colonel. Just he saw them he ordered his team to stop what they had planned to do. Colonel had planned a nuclear air strike  
but... when he saw this photo he preferred to have a conversation with Professor.

The left phone rang just as this demonic mind called Professor had calculated.

“ Hello?”

“ Iha de putta what do you want from me ? What are you sending?” Prieto said with terrified tone above all.

“ Are you sure that you don't recognize it?”

“ Look basta-” Someone of his team interrupted him.

“ Colonel Colonel the bank's door opens! Someone leave from there.” A police officer whispered to him there.

“What? What happened Professor?” Prieto asked Professor but... he had no idea about them.

“ I had no idea Prieto.” Professor said and in the same time the other phone rang very persistently. 

“ Prieto see you later sorry” He closed the left phone very fast and he took the other phone with wonder while Alicia had gone to open the radio.

“ What happened? What happened? Who am I talking to?”

“ Professor Professor Tokyo is here. Palermoo....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions about this chapter please , are unvielable from me!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!!


	8. Someone really helped

An unexpected fact took part in our adventure. Palermo. The known Palermo did something stupid. Something reckless and illogical. Tokyo with a great agitation said.

“Professor. Professor Palermo did a big bullshit. He , he ran until the door opened and went out. His fate is unknown but....we imagined what happened to him. What to do? Tell us....”

Professor was very upset and shocked with evolution , Pulling his hair and walking nervously on the floor.

“ Jeddah turn on the radio now!” Alicia did what he said and the reporters there said...

“ Breaking news! Breaking news! A man with a red uniform got out from the bank five minutes ago. The man probably was a robber from there who could not  
withstand the pressure and the bad conditions that prevail and he ran outside. The young man , according to reports , went outside holding his hands up , pointing his middle fingers and shouting” Kill me idiots , fuck your house bastards” After that a sniper of course , shot to him and we have one another victim from this robbery. For each newer we will inform you again with an emergency newsletter. “

Alicia and Professor were undoubtedly socked with that. An absolute silence had flooded the place. Professor's face was yellow. Tokyo was in the earpiece....

“ Professor? Professor? Do you hear me?”

“ Yes yes. I just learned that Palermo is dead... So , I put you in charge of the business. I communicate with you about the evolutions and its course. That is why I would like you to be informed by others and after that to inform me. Goodbye” 

“ Okay my-” Professor has already closed the phone without letting Tokyo to finish her sentence. He was like lost in space. Colonel called to him but he didn't pick up the phone. He didn't the force to pick up it. He sat down to armchair without said anything for a half hour then. Alicia sitting in another chair next to him obviously much cooler than he was. She was with them for a few days and she is not so emotionally attached to the others so , for her it was more painless.

She left him alone for a while and after that she approached him slowly and wanting to catch him slowly this conversation she said....

“ This fucking Marseille is too late. Where he went to get food? From Greece for souvlaki? Haha” Alicia whispered laughing , trying to alleviate their climate with her crazy character.

“ Yes indeed.” Professor said with low voice constantly puffing...

“ Tel me Sergio. What happened? Okay the fact is going on! Come on.” 

“ Look Alicia. This person was not one another person who died from this cursed robbery. I don't like the deaths. Also this loss is very important to me even if I did not show it. Palermo was the only person left to remind me my brother. This unique person who sacrificed for all of us...” 

“ Aha I understood.” 

“ Yes. I also...” Professor said and.....he started to cry a little more and he continued with a trembling voice .” believe that he dead about me.”

“ No no. What do you say? Are you crazy?” Alicia whispered to him and she went next to him and holding his right hand.

“Yes. Palermo was a very strange person with leadership. He wanted to knew everything and I hid something. My big bullsitt.” Professor said obviously disappointed.

“ No Sergio no. Don't do this to yourself. Come here. Come to me!” Alicia said and Professor poured into her hands. The two people had a very tender time. They had come very close to each other another time but this time something seemed different...

That moment Alicia raised her head and she look at Professor with her seductive and riveting eyes. He did the same. Then Alicia said..

“ Sergio...”

“ Alicia..” Professor whispered with quiet and focused voice. Then looking into each other's eyes , their lips came closer and closer with incredible attraction. Their tongues meeting and then the first hot and passionate kiss between them. They were as if they had been ready for a long time. Ready for something which seemed to be happening. It was like a lightning. They kissed endless time. One sucked the other as if he never wanted this to end. It was a moment of weakness for the big boss? There is also Raquel!  
However he seemed to like it! Generally Professor wasn't a person who got in love very often but in this time the things were different. Ιs it the baby's fault? or more specifically the whole Alicia?

Anyway , while they kissed passionate and they were near to do something.....more than that , a strange sound there was there. Something like someone to eat. And of course was Marseille....As it is known, he had gone to get something to eat, he returned with three portions of chicken but in order not to disturb them, he sat in a chair next to them and enjoyed the spectacle without saying anything....

“ What is that?” Jeddah said with wonder.

“ I don't know for sure. But I think that I understand now.” Professor said seeing opposite of them Marseille who ate a chicken leg , dirty everywhere...

“ Fucking Marseille what do you do there?”

“ Exm hi Professor hi Alicia” Marseille said with full mouth from the food and he continued” I brought the food such as you said I shouted in the beginning but.... just I saw you I couldn't bother you. You know I really like Mrs Raquel but... Alicia is another thing. Congrats boss!” Marseille praised him. It seems that these two were very absorbed and did not understand what was happening around them 

“Okay Marseille enough. I want from you to say nothing to anyone you saw. We don't need an extra agitation , okay?” 

“ Okay , boss. I don't see the rest , anyway but... about what agitation are you referring to ”

“ You are right indeed. Emm Palermo is dead. He....committed suicide with somehow...” He said with a sad face. He remembered the fact again...

“ Ohh noo . From the beginning of the buisiness I understood that he was asshole. It's a pity.”

“ Yes but....let's not discuss anymore . So , what did you bring to eat?”

“ Yes , handsome boy. I'm hungry!” Alicia whispered to him.

“ Emm. Unfortunately I ate the three portions of chicken he had brought. It will be cold otherwise and I told them not to get lost....”

“ Fucking bastard” Alicia said angrily.

“ Okay Alicia cool. I will go to make toasts for me and you and this time I will not burn them , I promise.”

“ Okay , let it be..”

“ Marseille now you can leave. For this moment I don't need you. You can go wherever you want.”

“ Yes , Boss goodbye and this death of ours to be the last...” Marseille said and he left. Alicia and the big boss stayed there alone again.

“ And we stayed alone again..” Alicia said.

“ Yes. Indeed.”

“ Do you want to conversate about what happened?”

“ Emm. Yes. I would like to conversate this fact. Look such you know I was I relationship with Raquel. I loved her. So,-” Alicia interrupted him saying.

“ Okay , okay you do not need to waste your saliva. I understood. You were in a moment of wea-” For this time Professor interrupted her...

“ No , Alicia I interrupt you now. You don't understand. You don't let me to complete. This moment was very right and the most crucial for me. I feel that I have fallen in love with you and that I would do everything for you and this baby. However I loved Raquel very much but.... I have realised that I don't want to miss your presence. So , these are the facts...” Professor said with honest and clearly words to her.

“ Ohh Sergio I don't know what I say.” Alicia said with a red face from flattering as if she were 15 years old and she continued.

“ Look. What applies to you applies to me. I feel like I'm feeling something I've been feeling.... for a long time. Ever since.... my husband Samuel died. The only person who helped me in a difficult moment of my life, perhaps the most difficult from this phase of my life a few years ago.” Alicia expressed her feelings.

“ Aha okay Alicia. For what phase of your life , do you mean?”

“ Does not matter , we will conversate it in another time.”

“ Okay , so it's time for a counterattack , it's the time to take the asshole and discuss some things. He will understand who we are!!” The big boss said with great determination. It seemed that he returned dynamically and overcamed his grief, due to the help of someone rather.....

“ Yes , come on! But..... how will we continue to be?” Jeddah asked a very good question indeed......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story. I love your reviews whether are good or bad and for this reason I wait always more of them to know your thoughts!!  
> Thank you all again!!!


	9. An incredible ''return''

Professor was ready and very very determined to talk with Colonel as he deserved. But... before he must conversate with Alicia about their relationship and if this relationship really existed.

“ About that Alicia?” Professor pretended not to understand her.

“ About me....and you of course. If you forget it we did something a few moments ago...

“ Ahh yes look Alicia.” He was very serious.  
” In this phase , I am very confused about my feelings.   
I love Raquel very much and I would not want to hurt her like that .” 

“ Okay Professor I understand.” Alicia said with a complaint in her words...

“ No , you don't understand Alicia. I feel with you something... the incredible  
It is very different.  
I have lost my mind with and you and your baby. I don't know , sorry for that....”  
Professor was really troubled , he didn't know how to react and he didn't know how to express his feelings. To give a clear answer...

“ Aha. Good Sergio good. I understand now for sure. You don't need to say other words”   
Alicia was very sad and upset with this fact but...she didn't seem like that.

Nevertheless , she had an obvious nervousness although , she didn't want to show that such a thing was happening....

So , this brief discussion was over with a bitter way admittedly. After that the big boss called to Prieto in order to finish and clear up this issue as well.   
The phone rang and..

“ Hello Professor. What do you want from me again?”

“ We left a conversation if you don't remember my little friend.” Professor was very cool.

“ I am not your friend.” Colonel said angrily.

“ Oh no no. If you want to get it clean , you have to be friend with me.”

“ Look puta.” Prieto spoke very lowly.” I am not an asshole. I have already sent reliable individuals to remove them immediately.” 

“ Aha” Professor had a lot of fun with this situation.  
He thought this expected move by Prieto. When Marseille was about to leave , Professor talked to him.:  
“ Aaaa Marseille wait a minute.” 

“ What boss?”

“ So , I forget to say you. As soon as you go there you will put on gloves, you will go to the kitchen and you will get a cup of the colonel.   
Αs soon as you find the drugs , you will put some of them in there. Υou will take it and bring it to me here.

Caution! We want his fingerprints so that we have something extra besides a simple photo so that no one touches it. Do you understand?  
” Another proof of his intelligence. So , he took picture the cup , which incidentally writes on it 'to the sweetest colonel with love'.  
No comments but....very useful for Professor , anyway , he sent this photo to him...

“ Ohh Colonel noo. Why? Look the fax please I sent something which interests you I think.”  
Colonel looked the photo and he began to emit smoke due to his anger!

“ Iha de puta iha de puta” He said very lowly to himself.

“ What did you say my friend?”  
Professor had understood his anger even over the phone and he laughed.

“ Nothing.” Was the only word which Colonel said that time.

“ So , if you do not want to see these two photos in the press with the caption “the most beloved colonel drug dealer" and your friends the police to hand you the nice handcuffs , leave us alone. Is a very simple way.”  
The big boss had put Prieto on the ropes. The only words which Colonel said was.

“ We will see that...” He said and he closed the phone immediately. 

“ Ouf. I was relieved. ”  
Professor was very relieved. He got rid of a big problem from his head. Nevertheless , surely Prieto will react in some way but for now he managed to gain valuable time which can be decisive and important int the future.

During this conversation Alicia was very skeptical and she didn't give attention about Professor's actions , sitting in armchair a bit further .  
She was sad and in the same time very loved with him. It is very strange the fact that this great love developed in such a short time....

However , Professor had been asleep for some days and had to sleep, especially after this difficult day.

“ Alicia I go to sleep a little more. I have a small headache after all of these which became. See you soon.”

“ Goodbye.” The only word which she said then.

So , the big boss went in the small and old bed that existed there and he took a nap. Then he saw a very strange and interesting dream. A dream which appeared Berlin. Yes the known Berlin. He appeared suddenly fron of him like as if he had never died. Then in this dream Berlin said.

“ Sergio Sergio wake up!”

“ What the fu-....my brother. What happened? How is it-”

“ I am in your dream asshole.   
Maybe you need my help. First of all I am very proud of you. You serve our plan as it should. Don't panic with Palermo . He is a bastard. Don't worry about him , sooner or later he would die. He has already done a lot of crap anyway.”  
The fantastic Berlin explained to Professor the real truth of the situation.

“ Ahh yes brother thank you. I had a lot of regrets for that....  
Many people have already died in this robbery and you understood but ok I got over it. I do not have much room for grief. You really help me for that.”

“ Okay yes . I did my duty. Do you have anything else because I am not sure that you see myself only for Palermo.” 

“ No Berlin... I don't have something else.” He said lies to him.

“ Are you sure?”

“ Emm no. The truth is that I have a personal problem.”

“ Haha. I know of course.” Berlin have already known of course this situation.

“ Aha okay. My brother tell me your opinion then. I feel something strange som-”

“ Look Sergio” The fantastic Berlin whispered and he continued  
” What does your heart says?”

“ My heart says to...grab her and not let to go from me and her and her future baby. But the logic-”

“ What logic Sergio? What logic” First of all , well done I am glad that you finally became erotic active”   
He said winking to him and he continued.” In my real life I have a moto”

“ Emm ''you fuck whatever is moving?”

“ No , of course. Is ''I do exclusive what my heart says'' Sergio you must not do something which may repel you. Something which you will regret and after that you and after that you end up like Palermo.”

“ Yes brother but-” Professor had a reservation.

“ Don't say this word Sergio , don't say this fucking word.Doesn't exist but..  
You find the right woman for you.  
A woman who brings out your true self and where can satisfy your greatest desire. To have a child of your own.”   
Berlin said these things and after that.

“ Berlin , Berlin yes yes you are right right”   
He was shouting in his sleep and then he woke up. He was sweaty and distressed but with a different perspective on the known issue...

“Professor what happened?” Alicia said him.

In that time Professor got up from the bed runs towards her and he did something the unexpected....


End file.
